Dragon Booster: A HalfBreeds Tale
by Deathshallcome -aka DSC
Summary: This is about my Alexs past... it'll answer questions of his origin and how come he is part dragon. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Half-Breed Is Born

A dragon and human ran across a grassy field. "Hurry Darien!! The creatures coming!!" The human screamed as a wounded dragon ran beside the human. "Is our child safe?" The dragon asked. "Yes..." The human responded. "Good... dammit.. I should have never made that deal with that wizard! We have to hide the egg!" The dragon said and the human nodded. "You place it somewhere safe! I'll distract the demon!" The dragon said. "But... Darien... your hurt... you'll die if you try to fight it off!" The human said. "Maria! It doesn't matter now! What matters is our child is away from danger!" Darien said... Maria has tears coming out of her eyes. "Please... try and live.." She said as she ran off... she found a cave and dashed into it. She saw some leaves and covered the egg up, she heard a dragons cry of pain. "DARIEN!" She screamed as she ran out and was never seen again.

A few seconds later the egg hatched. A baby human with wings came out of the egg. It looked around and it began crawling out to the cave. It crawled and crawled, until it came across 2 bodies. One was a female human, the other was a male dragon who was still abit alive. The dying dragon sensed the half-breed hatchling. "...my..." The dying dragon groaned. The half-breed hatchling sensed the dragon, it crawled and curled up into the dying dragons side. "my... son... please... run..." The dying dragon said as it curled protectively around the baby. "My... son... Alex..." The dragon said as it died. "Papa..." Baby Alex said he realized his parents were dead, murdered by some beast. Tears came out of young Alexs eyes, he got out of his dead fathers grasp. He stood up for the first time, looking at what was left of his parents. It began to rain. "Mama... papa... MAMA!! PAPA!!" He screamed as he ran away... tears coming out of his eyes. He tripped and fell into the mud. Tears still coming out of his eyes. He ran back into the cave as thunder and lightning began happening in the rain. He curled up into the corner and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Iria The Gold Draconium Female

Alex stayed in the cave for several days. Mourning and weeping, being left alone and having no one to care for him was extremely devestating on the young half-breed.

Meanwhile in a nearby forest

A gold female just finished burying a hatchling and a male gold dragon. 'This is my 3rd time that I had to bury both my mate and the hatchling....... why does this keep on happening to me??' The female thought as tears came out of her eyes. Then she walks off, she comes acorss the same cave Alex is in. She hears someone crying and she looks around and sees a cave. She walks up to the cave and realizes the crying is coming from the cave. She walks in and walks to the end of the cave and sees Alex. Both confusion and curiousity rises in her mind. 'A..... winged human? ........ but thats not possible..... Only.... a paw full of... dragons have wings.........' She thought as she stayed her distance, but she then realized the human was only a child, a very young child. She walks up to Alex and looks at his wings closer. Alex notices the female and yelps and runs into the corner, shivering and shaking. The female sees the fear in the young child. '.........' Then she has an idea. "Where are your mom and dad?" She asks. "Gone........D...d..dead..." Alex responded quietly The female then sees her idea can come true. "Come here, its ok, I will not harm you." She said gentley and kindly. Alex first hesitated, then slowly he walks up to the female. He looks around as if to see if anything will jump out at him. The female brings him close and begins cuddling him. "I'll take care of you." She said to him, he looks at her. "I'll be your momma." She said as she gently picked him up and carried him away from the cave. "Momma?" He askes and she smiles and nods. Alex nuzzles the female and keeps close to her.

A few hours later

The female has carried Alex to a herd of gold dragons. "Stay here my son, and let me talk to the others." She told Alex. "But momma, why?" Alex asked. "I need some time to talk to them. Alright?" She asked and Alex nodded in response as the female walks up to the other dragons. "Iria! You have returmed! What took you so long?" One of the males asked. "I had to....... pick a young one up." She answered.. "What? You had already had another hatchling and never told us!?" One male exclaimed "Well.... hes not excately my child. I found him in a cave, his parents were murdered." Iria told them. "Hmmm........... he better not be a human Iria, you know of our laws about humans, even young humans, are not allowed because of the risk they could betray us like all the other humans have." The elder said. "You can't judge a book by its cover Mitus" Iria replied. "....................." None of them responded. "If the young one is human, I'll make sure he never betrays us, if he does, I'll take the blame and recieve the full punishment for it." Iria told them.... alot of the males sighed and the elder just closed his eyes. "More then punishment, you'll be banished from our herd and will have to live in exile." The elder told her. "Elder! Isn't that a bit harsh?!" One male exclaimed "It isn't, if this human betrayed us, and more human attacks and killed our young ones, would you wish for the cause of the attack, the one dragon who brought this 'huamn' into the herd to be banished from the herd and forced to live in exile?" The elder asked and none of the males responded. "Go now Iria, but tread carefully, your on thin ice now." The elder said and Iria snorted and walked off.

"Momma, is everything ok?" Alex asked and Iria smiles and nods. "Yep! Everything is perfectly fine!" She said as she playfully began tickling Alex who began giggling in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alone again

It has been 2 and 1/2 years since Iria began taking cae of Alex. She treated him like her own child. She had him sleep right beside her.

She watches him slowly fall asleep while curled right up into her side. She is happy and proud to finally have a child and that the child was still alive and has lived longer then her previous children. But... she has had some problems with nursing the young hatchling human. Since hes not fully dragon, she has no idea what to do about that. So, ever night when everyone was fast alseep, she would sneak off to the merchants who extract dragon milk from dragoness. She would get this merchants to extract her milk and have them place it in human baby bottles so she could feed Alex. And before it became daytime, she would sneak right back with this bottles hidden and lay down right beside Alex without anyone knowing where she had gone. But this night.... something terrible was going to happen.

Iria waited as usual, until finally everyone was sleep, she was running low on bottles and she needed to get more....... but.... something was telling her to stay with Alex. And she stayed with him. Soon, when the moon was high in the sky, she could hear the dragons in her herd screaming in terror and fear. She got up immedately and saw that the herd was being slaughtered by someone. Her eyes dylated as she immedately picked Alex up and ran away with him. She got to the cave and got him to run into the cave. "Stay here, please my son, don't come out, no matter what you hear." Iria told Alex "But momma!! If you go out there, that thing will get you!! Please!! Don't leave me!!" Alex cried out. "Don't worry, that thing will have a rough time trying to get me." She told him, she gently kissing his forehead and dashes off....... the next thing he heard.... was her screaming. He slowly got up.... looking around... and slowly left the place....... what he saw..... nearly made him scream..... he saw Iria... on her side...... blood all around her....... and she wasn't breathing. "Momma?" He said as he gently shakes her. "Momma?? Please!! Wake up!! Momma!!" He desperately tried, but nothing worked.... tears came ot his eyes.. "MOMMA!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beau meets Alex.

Alex ran and ran, he finally came to the very same cave that Iria found him.... he ran in.... and never came out.

Beau is only 5 years old right now. He has strayed from his herd. He was a very exploritive pup. He came across 2 skeletons. He yelped in fear and ran into a nearby cave. He sniffed around and saw a few feet away from him, a young human with wings weeping silently. His parents told him to avoid humans, but this one felt different. He slowly walked up to the human with wings. "Um... why you cwying?" He asked the young human yelped and ran into a corner... fear in the humans eyes. "Its... ok, I won't wurt you." The young beau said. "You... won't?" The young human with wings asked. "Wope. Whats wong?" The young Beau asked as he sat down beside the human with wings. "I... lost my mommy and daddy 2 days ago..... right when I was born." The young human said. "wat? thats horrible..." Beau said. "its twue..... their wones are outside of this cave." The young human told them. "So... thwose are you pwarents....... I am so sworry...." Beau said... "Whats your wame?" He asked. "Alex.... at least... thats what daddy called me before he was gone....." Alex said.. "Well.... my name is too long for dwagons to wumans to say......... so they nickwamed me Beau." Beau told him. "Beau... its a nice wame" Alex said and Beau smiled. "BEAU!!!" A voice was heard. "Thats my daddy! wey... maybe I can conwience them to let wou into our werd....." Beau said... he smiled. "Wou stay wight here." He said as he dashed off.

"Beau there you are!" A adult male gold draconiumed dragon said. "Daddy! I want to awked you a qwuestion. Can Alex come into our werd?" Beau asked his father. "If hes human no. We already have enough trouble from the draconium empires that are being built. We want nothing to do with any humans." His father told him. "Well... hes not excatwey wuman... he has wings...." Beau said. Some of the elder dragons laughed. "Human with wings?? The pup is now cracked in the head! First he says he gonna try and stop all the empires and now hes saying there is a wuman with wings?! HAHAHAHA" An elder dragon laughed. "Beau... stop making lies up." His father scolded him. "Wo! I am telling the twuth! I'll bring him here wow!" Beau said as he got out of his fathers grasp and dashed off. "Beau!!!" His father roared. Beau went into the cave... and got Alex. "Come with we!" He said... as Alex followed him. The elders saw Alex and roared. "Human!" One hissed. "Wait..... somethings different about him.....hes only a child.... and.. with wings?!" Another elder said.. "Well.. I'll be damned..... Beau was not lying." Another elder said. "Looks like you got some apologizing to do there!" The elder snapped at the elder who was making fun of Beau.. "*snort* I will not." The elder said placing his noise high in the air. Beaus father came up to Alex.... who was hesitant to come near such a big dragon. "Beau... who is he?" His father asked. "Hes the wuman I spoke of! See!" Beau said pointing at the wings. His father hesitantly lifted his paw to touch the wings but Alex backed off.... and was very nervious. "Don't be afraid..... I just want to see if they are real." Beaus father kindly said to Alex. Beaus father then touched Alexs wings... and realized they were real. "Wow.... they are real... how...." Beaus father was saying but Alex was backing up again. "Alex... don't worry.... my daddy won't warm you" Beau said... Alex just looked at Beau.. and back at his father. "I'm going to talk to the elders Beau." His father said as he ran off.

"We can't have any humans in this herd! You know the others will revolt if it was allowed!" One elder said. "hes not fully human!! Hes part dragon as well! I can sense the mag frequences in him!" Beaus father argued. "And do you think that he won't turn against us like all other humans have?!" Another elder snapped. "NO! He won't! I can sense the bond he is beginning to have with my son! One day, if humans do attack, he will side with Beau because of the family bond he has with him!" Beaus father snapped back."I trust you know what you are doing Treka, after all you are the lead warrior in our hunting group for our herd." The wisest elder said. "If I bring the young human with wings up, will you examine his eyes? After all, your known to see the future and know if dragons will turn bad or not. Hes part dragon, you should be able to see into his future." Treka said and the wisest elder nodded. "Bring the young lad." The elder said.

"Beau. You need to bring your friend to the elders Teran is going to to see into his future." Treka told Beau who nodded and got Alex to follow him. There Teran smiled warmly onto Alex. "Be still lad... do not be afraid.... just look into my eyes and keep eye contact." Teran said as Alex did that excately. After a few minutes, Teran sighed and smiled. "He'll be a great warrior....." Teran said "See I told you so!" The elder who made fun of Beau said. "But not with the humans." Teran said. "WHA?!" That elder exclaimed. "He'll fight along side the dragon booster and the dragon of legend. He'll be the one who can end another war I have forseen to come. But he must be warey of his path, because there will be a tragic loss in this path... which will hurt his heart greatly." Teran said. "He can stay with us until he can learn how to fend for himself. After that he must leave." Teran said and the other elders grumbled and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Black Draconium Empire Attacks!

Alex stood from a distance and watched Beaus brothers and sisters play and have fun. None of the pups would allow him to come near... especially the parents. They would snarl and hiss at him. The only pup who would stay beside him, comfort him, and be a friend to him was Beau. As time went on he slowly learned how to fight and how to fend for himself. But.... a dreadful day came that would be stuck in Beaus and Alexs minds forever.

Alex and Beau were playing in the forest away from the herd. Suddenly.. Alex heard something. "beau.. somethings wrong!" Alex exclaimed and Beau nodded following his friend to where the herd was. A horrifing sight came to them as they arrived. Humans with weapons and ropes had invaded the land! Alot of the adults were slaughtered and most of the pups were in cages. "Good..." A voice hissed. "Lord Armegadonn! We still haven't found the dragon of legend pup!" A solider said "Keep searching." Armegadonn responded as he held a blade to Terans neck. "Tell me weakling, where is the pup?" Armegadonn hissed. "We will never tell the likes of you where the one to stop this war is!" Teran hissed. "Well... then I'll have to make you compromise." He said grabbing one of the pups by its neck and held a weapon to it. "Tell me where it is and I won't kill this hatchling!"

"He wants me...... Alex.. please stay here." Beau said as he walked away.

"I'm right here!" Beau yelped. As he walked forward to armegadonn. "No Choosen one! Run! He'll kill you to stop the prophecy!" Teran roared. Beau was picked up by his neck and held, he tried to squirm but was punched in the gut. "Good, not to end the prophecy!" Armegadonn roared as he got ready to kill Beau.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" A voice roared. Armegadonn stopped and looked over to see a human child standing there. "What are you gonna do about it pipsqueek?" He mocked the young human. "You there... kill him" Armegadonn said as the solider charged. Alex did an evasive move grabbing the spear and stabbing the solider killing it. Terans eyes widened as he smiled. "What are you smiling abou...?" Armegadonn said as he turned and saw the solider dead. "Hand him back over and I'll spare you." Alex told Armegadonn. "So.. the runt has some power eh? Attention All Soliders!! Kill That Child!!!!" Armegadonn roared as several wraiths and humans charged at Alex. Alexs eyes narrowed as he killed the first wraith, leap frogging over the body and slicing a solider in half. One grabbed him by his arms and held them at his back. Draconium began flowing out of his hands as a pure blast came from his hand, destorying the soldier. Alex acrobaticly spun in the air slamming the soldiers with mag enegry and killing them.

"ENOUGH!!!" Armegadonn roared. "NOW YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF!!! PREPARE TO DIE RUNT!" Armegadonn roared as league of eight ran up and were around him. Mag enegry flowed from them and entered Armegadonn. He was placed into the air and began firing large bursts of mag at Alex. He dodged the beams and backflipped. One finally hit him square between his shoulder blades and sent him into a hill. He slowly got up. Beau ran infront of Alex hissing. "YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIEND!!!!" Beau roared but was thrown aside and into a steel carge. "UGH!!!" Beau screamed in pain as he was on the ground and hurt really badly."BEAU!!!!" Alex screamed as Armegadonn grabbed Alex by the neck and lifted him up, choking him in the process. "You little runt, did you thi..... what the hell!?" Armegadonn exclaimed as he saw Alexs eyes were dragonic. A feral anger rose within Alex. Pure mag concentrated within Alexs palms blasted Armegadonn and threw him into a tree. Alex choking and finally getting air into his lungs. He slowly got up as his eyes were still dragonic. Teran saw this and smiled. "His dragon side has awaken." Teran said.

Armegadonn blasted out of the forests extremely pissed off. He fired a huge beam of mag at Alex, who nimblifully dodged it. "WHAT?!" Armegadonn screamed. "HEY ARMEGADONN!? TAKE THIS!!!!" Alex roared as mag enegry charged into his hands and he fired a large beam at him. "WHAT?!?! THIS CANNO.... ARRRRGHHHH!!!!!!!!" Armegadonn screamed as he, the league of eight and all the soliders where thrown away by the shockwave of the attack. Beau weakly got up and saw what had happened. "Wow...." He weakly said as he saw Alex stagger and fall on his knees and then fell face first..... he is knocked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Ending Of The Dragon-Human War.... And The Beginning Of A New War

A week went by as Alex recovered from the fight. They had to bury the dead adults and had to get the other adults to take care of the orphan pups that had just lost their parents. The very next day the elders held a meeting as wiether to keep Alex in the herd or not.

"We have come to a decision." One elder said. "You can stay as long as you need to..... we are in dept to you for protecting us." Teran said. "I can't stay." Alex said... "Why?!" One elder exclaimed. "I have to go and find out who I really am, and what my destiny is." He said. "I may be part-dragon and part-human. But I think I got a bigger role out there. Something I must discover and unveal myself. I'll leave in 2 days." Alex said "He has the right to leave or not." Beaus father said. "Its his choice not ours." Beaus father told them and the elders nodded in agreement. ".as he walked away. "Thank you for taking care of me and teaching me all that I must learn." He said as he walked away.

2 days pass.

"Alex... do you really have to go?" Beau asked. "Yes....I am sorry Beau, but I have too." He said as they stood at a tree which stood on a ledge and showed them whole herd. "Lets make a promise brother." Alex said and Beau smiled "Yes?" He responded Alex grabbed a knife and made on / on the tree. "That we will meet here again. With the X we are going to make here." Alex said as Beau craved \ so that it made an X "Yes. We will meet up here again my brother." Beau said and Alex smiled. They hugged and Alex dashed off. "Please!! Bro be safe!!!" Beau roared as Alex left. "You too bro!" Alex responded as he disappeared into the night.

3 years later.

Alex came back to where the herd was..... what he saw..... horrified him. The herd was wiped out. He jumped off the edge of the land he was sliding downward. He landed on the ground and dashed forward.

He came to Teran who was dying. "Ale...Alex.... thats you... isn't?" He weakly asked. "Yes it is..." He responded... holding back the tears. "Whe..." Alex was about to say but Teran cut him off. "Beau... he fled with a few adults...... hes grown..... plz... find him....help him...." Teran said as he died in Alexs arms. A tear came out of Alexs eye. "I vow to you teran.... as long as I live.... I will help my brother." Alex said as he gently placed the corpse of Teran down on the ground.... he rubbed his hands over Terans eyes... closing it. His wings began flapping as he flew off.

2 weeks later.

The war was continuing as Beau picked a rider finally...... but unknownist to him... Alex was seeking him out. He finally found Beau.... who was trapped with his rider. The dragons closed in and there were alot of them. In a blink of an eye...the dragons were thrown back.... he stood infront of Beau.. "AL...ALEX?!" Beau exclaimed. "Yes my brother... I am here." He said. "I'm gonna keep the promise I made to Teran." He said.... "I am going to fight beside you brother." Alex said "But.. Alex...." Beau was saying but Alex interupted. "No buts. Your my brother, we may not be flesh related..... but that doesn't block out the fact our bond we have." He said... "Your right Alex.... will you fight along side me?" He asked. "Yes I will." He said..... as he joined alongside Beau... and fought with him through the war.

5 years later

Beau rested as the dragon-human war is over. It has been 2 years since the war ended. Alex vanished after the war...... his where abouts were unknown. Beaus rider is quite rude and is always bragging that he stopped the war, when everyone knew it was Beau who actually ended the war. As Beau just sat there listening to his rider bragging again, he suddenly remembered something. "Dragon Booster, I have to go for a bit." He said. "Why?! I need you here now!" The dragon booster demanded. "No! I have to go right now!!" Beau snapped back. "Your going no where expect being beside me!!" The dragon booster snarls, and Beau glares right into his riders eyes and makes an menacing growl. "Try and stop me." He growls as he dashes off.

A fer hours later.

Beau finally came to a tree. There was a old craving of an X on it. 'My brother.... where are you?' Beau thought as he stared at the X and then looked at where his herd used to be. 'If only you were there..... my family would have lived..... and wouldn't have been murdered by the black draconium empire....' Beau thought as tears came to his eye. 'I... I don't even know you are still alive... please.... be alive.....' Beau thought as more tears came out of his eyes. A twig snapped and made Beau turn his eyes upon the one who made the noise. "Who are you?" He hissed. "Are.. you the dragon of legend who stopped the dragon-human war?" A voice hissed. "Maybe." Beau saracisticly responded. "Then.. die!" The voice hissed as a beam smashed into Beau and made him slam against the tree. "You won't stop us from destorying this world!" The voice hissed as another beam began charging. Beau jumped back dodging it but the blast caused an explosion and sent him flying and crashing onto the meadow below the ledge. A creature with wierd markings jumped down and began charging its beam. "NOW! DIE!!!!!!!!!" The demon hissed as the beam fired. Beau closed his eyes.... knowing it couldn't be stopped.

A loud ting sound was heard. Beau opened his eyes to see someone standing infront of him. "You will not bring harm to this dragon, mark my words demon, you'll die here!!!" A famliar voice roared as the person charged forward. The demon jumped back but was tackled by the person. The person smashed the creature upward. Beau watched as the person had wings! 'No! It can't be....... Alex?' Beau thought as he saw the person fly into the air and began smashing and hammering the demon with multiple attacks and slashes with his sword and fists and feet! The person began teleporting around smashing the demon back and forth. The person then hurled the demon downward, the person then disappeared and smashed the demon back into the air. "NOW DIE DEVIL SPAWN!!!!!!!" The person roared as his hands began charging a beam with in it. He blasted the creature with the beam and completely destoried the demon.

As the person stood there the person then resheathed his sword and turned to Beau. "Always getting into trouble aren't you? Even when you were a pup." The person said. "......Alex... its you isn't it?" Beau asked and the person nodded. "Yes, its been fourteen years and you still haven't changed at all." Alex responded. "I should say the same... but... you have changed greatly. Now you wield a sword and do awesome moves in the air without mag enegry.... how?" Beau asked. "Its because of my blood. If I was born normally as a human I wouldn't be able to do all that stuff.... or even born as a dragon. But since I am part both, I can perform alot more stuff that neither species can." Alex said and Beau nodded. "Even us dragons knows a few things that humans learn too." Beau said smirking. "Like mag magik." He said smiling. "Mag... magik? I never heard of such a thing before." Alex said. "Its because I seemed to inheriate the ability to use it. I could teach you how to use it." Beau told Alex who smiled. "I would appericate it." Alex said and Beau grinned. "but...maybe you should tell me why you were gone so long?" Beau asked and Alex sighed. "I came back 12 years ago... to find our herd completely wiped out. Teran was still alive and he told me that the remaining adults took you away and hid you.... and that the adults were probably dead already... he died infront of me. I went off and searched everywhere for you, but there was no sign of you at all, I found the adults bodies.... including your father......" Alex told Beau, a tear came out of Beaus left eye.

"But... luckly you lived and was able to stop the war." Alex said as Beau blushed up. "So... you heard of that haven't you?" He asked emparrasedly. "Yes, I heard that a black and gold dragon was able to stop the war that broke out, and you know what? I knew it was you. So I began seeking you out and here you are." He said to Beau who smiled. "Well... I got one single question, what are demons?" Beau asked. "Demons..... the slime of the galaxy." Alex said. "Galaxy? There are more then us out there in space?" Beau asked. "Yes.. lots, I came into contact with a species known as Earthlings. They seem to know much about space and there I learned of a horrifing tale." Alex said. "And.. that is?" Beau asked. "That the earthlings have been at war with the demons for millions of decades. The demons kill relentlessly and spare no one. They are a savage race that are bloodlustful. If they ever came to our home in full force... it would be devesating. Our people don't have the kind of weapons that can stop them. My goal is to wipe them all out and make sure they never come to our planet." Alex said... he looked into the sky. "I have to go for a bit. I'll return in a few days." Alex told Beau who nodded.

'Demons.....' Beau thought as he looked up into the sky. Then he raced off to find the boosters and warn them of the coming evil....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in dark room with a huge sphere showing Beau running

"Hehehe...... so he has warned them about us..... but what he doesn't realize.... is that we can't die by their weapons. Hehehe..." A sinster voice said

"I know this fool, but... what if the earthlings interfere?" A snake like voice said

"Then we will trouble on our hands...... its bad enough they saved their home planet, now must they try and interfere with our plans?" A quiet voice said

"Remember morons! It is because of our attempt to conqure their home planet that they are now hunting us down and are making sure we are stopped!" The sinster voice said

"I remember you dick, but... if they do interfere, we won't be the only onessss to have trouble.... our leader will come down here and punissssh ussss...." A hissing voice said

"He'll kill us if he finds out that the earthlings are near!!" A shrieky voice said

"Maybe...... but.... even if he finds out... do you really think that the people of this planet will believe the earthlings?" A deep voice said

"hehe... maybe not... and maybe, after all... That damned half-breed has already warned the dragon of legend..... and... it seems he has a connection to the dragon of legend...." The sinster voice said

"Yes he does, I have done research on their background... it seems.... the half-breed and the dragon of legend.... are extremely close...like brothers..." The deep voice said

"If all elssssse failsssss.... we can ussssse our trump card......." The hissing voice said

"hehehehe.... yes..... our trump card... hehehehe......" The sinster voice said as all voices laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Same As Aether?

(Fans Of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Will Regonize The Situation)

Meanwhile in a space ship far away

"Sir!! We got those readings you asked for!" A person said. "Good.... any demon activaty there?" A guy asked. "No sir! But... we are getting strange readings from the dragon booster planet!" The person said. "You mean the underdeveloped planet?" The guy asked. "Yes! It seems that there is some strange activaty happening there! Its like there are 2 of them!" The person told the guy "What?! Give me those readings!" The guy said snatching the readings away and began reviewing them. "Call in... Samus Aran. We need to speak to her." The guy said and the person dashed off. A few seconds later metal walking on metal was heard. "You called? If this is a bounty hunt then you know the cost." A voice said as a person clad in armour with a large cannon on the one hand appeared. "No, I want you to take a look at these readings..... do they have any similarities to previous adventures you've had?" The guy asked as the person clad in armour looked over the reviews.

"Yes... they have the same readings as the planet Aether. Why do you want to know this?" The person clad in armour asked. "Because, we wanted to make sure that it did have the same readings as the Planet Aether." The guy told this person. "If you want me to go down there and fight you will have to pay heavily for it. It was rough when I went into Aether and I was only paided half the money for the hard work I did." The person clad in armour said. "No no, we can handle this Samus. We just wanted you to review them because we wanted to make sure our theory was true. And it is, the demons have made an alternate dimension of the dragon booster world and they are planning on conquring it. We'll pay you for coming here to help us with our theory. Will 100,000 thousand galatic dollars do?" The guy asked Samus. "Yes, now I'll be on my way. There are some space pirates I need to hunt." Samus said as she left. The guy watched as her space ship blasted off into space. "Ok men! We need to figure out how they are going between dimensions! Can I trust you to find the way they are doing this??" The guy asked "YES SIR!!!" The people said as they began working.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beau finally got to the boosters. He told them of the demons but they just laughed. "Demons eh? So now demons are real? Hahaha!!! Whats next? People coming from space??" They mocked Beau. Who snorted and hissed. "I am not lying! Alex told me!" Beau said. "Oh, now that half-breed is alive? HAHAHA!!!" The dragon booster said laughing. The shadow booster stopped him and pointed at someone who was coming to them. "Whos he?" The shadow booster asked. "I don't know, lets see the radiar." The fire booster said as she scanned the person coming up to them. "Huh?!?! I got no human readings at all!" She exclaimed and Beau hissed. "Demon." He said. "Demons again?! I've had enough of your lies!" The dragon booster roared. The human like creature stood there and began laughing. "So, only the dragon of legend can regonize one of us." The humaniod creature said. "Wha...... then... you really are a demon?!" The shadow booster exclaimed. "Yes mortal, I am." The demon said. "Your just trying to mess with us! And I've had it!" The dragon booster roared as he charged at the demon. His jakk stick thrashed downward but the demon evasively dodged it. "Too slow." The demon said as it floated in the air. "But, I've had enough playing..... how about I show you a demons power??" The demon asked as dark powers flowed around it.

A blast of dark enegry threw the dragon booster back and he was behind the shadow booster now. "You won't stop me mortals." The demon said as the boosters charged and teamed up to try and harm the demon. He dodged every attack and countered with his own. The demon moved and dodged more attacks one almost hitting him across the face. He acrobaticly backflipped and landed of his feet. "TAKE THIS!" The demon roared as a power surge of dark enegry blasted at the boosters and sent them into the wall. "Hehe... to easy." The demon said. "Whos blood should I take tonight?" The demon asked, he suddenly jumped back and dodged Beaus attack. "You think you can hurt me dragon of legend?" He hissed. "Maybe and maybe not." Beau hissed as he charged. The demon slashed with his spear but Beau jumped back and retaliated with a mag burst. The mag burst hit the demon but he was prepared and countered and threw it right back at Beau. It slammed into him and sent into a pillar. The demon slowly walked up to the badly injured Beau. "Fool." He said as he grabbed Beau by the neck and lifted him up. "You mortals are all fools, thinking you can kill us. Only Earthlings and that damned half-breed could harm us. Now... to end your life." The demon said as a beam charged in its hand.

"NO!" The dragon booster screamed as he couldn't get up... all he could do was watched as the demon prepared to kill Beau. In a blink of an eye Beau was gone. "Huh? What the heck?" The demon hissed as he looked around and saw Beau.... but someone was infront of him. "Yet again demon, you always try killing those who you deem weak. When in fact they have their own power and can match yours if they unlock it." The person said. "Alex...." Beau weakly said. "Did... Beau just say Alex?" The shadow booster asked. "Yes.. he did..... isn't that the name of the half-breed that Beau spoke so much about when he was younger?" The fire booster asked. "It is...." The dragon booster responded. "Lets see if your theory is right mortal!" The demon hissed as it prepared and charged at the person. The guy pulled out a wickedly sharp blade and charged as well. A huge explosion happened when they meet and they moved so fast all you could hear was the sounds of metal and the sounds of flesh getting sliced and punched and kicked. The air brawl ended with the guy having the demon by his neck and he spun forward so fast you couldn't see him and then he threw the demon a wall. With loud thuds he went through 5 walls. The demon shook his head and shook off the dust and rubble. He flew out of the hole and stood there. "Your no ordinary mortal..." The demon panted. "Who are you?" The demon asked. "You should know, after all, I am one of the many that can kill your kin." The guy responded as the demons eyes dylated. "Ha..Ha...Half-breed!" The demon hissed as it teleported away.

A few hundred miles away. "Damn..... that was too close.... I have to warn the others." The demon said as he went through a portal which disappeared behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Demon Leaders Revealed

Meanwhile in that black room.

"Ssssssso... how are we gonna usssse thissss trump card?" The hissing voice asked. "Well, we wi....." The sinster voice was gonna say but got interupted by another voice. "Sire...... the demon named Lark you sent to kill the dragon of legend... he has returned." A timid voice said. "Go.... bring him in." The sinster voice said. "As you wish my leige." The timid voice said as the demon which attacked the boosters and beau appeared on a table. "So.... do you have his head? If so bri...." The sinster voice was saying but the demon interupted "No! I don't have his head! The half-breed interfered!" Lark told them. "WHAT?!?! AND YOU FUCKING CAME BACK?!?!" The shierking voice screamed "WHAT IF HE FUCKING FOLLOWED YOU!! HUH?!?! OUR OPERATION WOULD BE AT RISSSSSK!!!!" The shierking voice screamed. "CALM YOURSELF FURAN!!" The sinster voice roared at Furan who stopped yelling. "You have put us all at risk here Lark." The sinster voice said. "I.. I made sure he didn't follow me! Please give me another chance!" Lark begged. "No can do, with lackeys as stupid as you, our plans will be totally ruined." The sinster voice hissed as a beam came and blasted a hole through Larks chest. "URGGHHH!!!" Lark screamed as his body erupted in flames and ended with one explosion. Ashes were at the place were Lark once stood. "Nice Kraton, but you could have left me to kill him!" Turan said to Kraton. "I know, but you would have killed him slowly and then he would have had the chance to escape." Kraton said told Turan. "But Kraton, you know full well that the half-breeds powers are formadible, one slight miscaculation.... one slight mistake... could destory everything." The deep voice said. "I know Deimos." Kraton responded.

"But... remember... he has a weakiness, like all beings in this world. They have one single weakiness......" Kraton said as a hologram of Beau running appeared. "And... this is his weakiness.... this dragon." Kraton hissed. "But.. don't forget Kraton." The quiet voice said. "If this dragon dies in his arms, he'll hunt the lot of us down and wipe us out." The quiet voice told Kraton. "Yes, I know this as well, Mirken." Kraton responded "Also.... what about the trump card again? How is progress doing on it?" Peran asked "Well.... hes almost fully revived." Kraton responded. "But... Kraton, is it wise to revive him? If he turns against us, we will be wiped out in a blink of an eye. Hes known to kill one thousand with one blast from his hand!" Deimos stated. "I know this Deimos, but... if we have no other choice.... we have to use him..... even if it means us to die with him, so be it. Death is better then eternal torture from our master." Kraton said and the others nodded. "This concludes our meeting, you are dismissed." Kraton said as the other demons turned into polygon graphic holograms and disappeared.

Kraton slowly looked outside of a window and saw a barrien waste land. He then walked away from the window and walked into a different room. A capsule was in the middle of the room with water and someone in it. 'Doppelganger..... the rariest of all demons... also.. the one who can mimic their enemy and use a special ability to fully mimic that person.... even though that ability ruins the chance to mimic others....... you fought with the half-breed 3 years ago..... and wound up getting killed...' Kraton thought as he looked at Doppelganger who was still asleep with tubes attached to its mouth and back. "My Leige, we have a message for you." A demon said to Kraton. "Who is it?" Kraton asked. "Its from our master." The demon said. "What?" Kraton asked. "Hes trying to communicate with us... will you accept his call, my leige?" The demon asked "Hell yes." Kraton said as he dashed out and stepped onto a pedestall.

A holographic image of a demon coated in demonic armour and eyes were pure black. "So..... you finally respond." The demon said. "I am sorry master...... We are following through with the plans you divised." Kraton told his master. "Whats this about a trump card? That was never in our plans." The demon master said. "I know my leige.... its just if the plans fail, he'll be able to kill the dragon of legend and that damned half-breed." Kraton told him. "And... who is this trump card?" The demon master asked. "Master Satanica..... its Doppelganger." Kraton told Satanica. "HIM?! YOU CHOSE HIM?!" Satanica roared. "Are you a complete fool?!?! He'll turn on your once he gets the chance!!!! And then he'll come after our home planet!!!" Satanica roared. "Master.. calm down, I have taken precautions to reviving him. If he betrays our wishes, he'll die again." Kraton told Satanica. "And how? Not even the spear of hell could harm him." Satanica told Kraton. "We have inserted a brain chip into his brain. If he betrays us, it'll explode. Killing him instantly." Kraton told Satanica. "Hmmm.... yes that might just work. I am glad I have placed you as my right hand demon. All the others are complete imcompetent fools." Satanica told Kraton. "I deserve no praise my leige....I only serve you." Kraton told Satanica. "And thats another reason why I am lucky to have a right hand demon like you, your the type that respects my wishes and goes beyond it to help me fulfill the commands I give you. I hope to see major success from you, Kraton." Satanica said as he cut the connection. "Yes my leige, you shall." Kraton said before Satanica cut the connection. A bunch of demons were outside listening in. With one flick of his hand the door opened and exposed them. "Enough Evesdropping and get your sorry asses back to work!" Kraton roared as the demons hissed and ran back to do what they were told to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Demons Plot

As Alex explained everything to the 5 boosters. The dragon booster was the only one not convienced. "He probably used invisible mag enegry." The dragon booster said. "Don't you ever respect anyone else besides yourself???" The shadow booster snapped at the dragon booster. "Nope." The dragon booster said with ignorance in his voice. "UUHH!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR ATTITUDE!!!" The fire booster roared as she slapped the dragon booster across his face. "LEARN TO RESPECT OTHERS YOU IDIOT!" She roared as she stomped off. The dragon booster rubbed the side of his face which has now swollen up and was bright red. Beau snickered at what had just happened. "CAN IT DRAGON BREATH BRAIN!" The dragon booster roared and Beau hissed at the db. Alex saw this whole ordeal and he is not liking the dragon booster one bit. "Beau, I'll be at the usual spot." Alex said as he flew off. "Your going no where Beau!" The dragon booster snapped and Beau snarled at the dragon booster. "Make me!" He hissed as he ran off. The dragon booster made a hmph sound and stormed off. The shadow booster just sighed. 'When is he ever gonna respect Beau? It isn't only his ability that helped saved our world.... Beau helped too.... if I was him I would respect Beau better. But alas.... his brain still doesn't get that' The shadow booster sighed as he walked off.

Beau ran as he came up to the tree and saw Alex sitting there waiting. "Hey." Beau said as he sat down beside Alex. "Don't mind him..... he always like that." Beau said. "He should give you more respect, I sensed no respect for him or his fellow comrades." Alex said as Beau sighed. "I know... but he was the closest human I could find to help me. And he did.... but now hes got it up his head that he was the only one that saved dragon city and I only played a minor role." Beau sighed. Alex could sense the hurt in Beaus words, he stroked the side of Beaus face. "I know you did more then what the dragon booster says you did. After all, it was you who choose him, and you were the one who bestowed the powers apon him. Hes just one of those people that twist your own words and actions and doesn't care if he hurts you." Alex told Beau who just sighed and nodded. "I know..... Sometimes I regret choosing him... and I wish you were there so I could have choose you." Beau said to Alex. "I am flattered by your words Beau, but I have a different destiny Beau, and you know this. Its actually good that I wasn't there to be chosen by you." Alex said. "And how was it good??? I got the worest human who hates me and his own friends." Beau said. "It is good because you got to interact with a different person and was able to choose that person because of the value of good in their heart." Alex told Beau, who smiled and nodded. "Yes.. that is right..." Beau said turning his head and seeing the sunset. "Alex... don't ever change.... I don't know what I would do if you changed." Beau said.

"Same here brother..... same here." Alex said as they sat together. "Lets get back now before your human has a heart attack." Alex said as he got up and Beau got up. "Alex? Have you found a mate yet?" Beau asked Alex who blushed at this question. "No... not yet." He said. "And I don't want one at a time like this Beau..." He told Beau. "I know.... but if you did get a mate... what would she be like?" Beau asked. "Well... I hope she would be kind.... graceful.... protective.... and she could fend for herself, yours Beau?" Alex asked as he saw Beaus black face turn red. "Um.... same..." He said blushing up. Alex chuckled and Beau grinned and he tried to trip Alex with his tail. But Alex jumped up and the tail missed his feet. Beau just chuckled. "Missed Beau." Alex said as he tripped Beau. Beaus eyes widen as he fell... he shook himself off and had his mouth opened it shock. No one has ever tried to trip him and succeded. Alex had a big grin on his face. "Gotcha." He said... Beau then had a playful look on his face. His tail flicking back and forth playfully. He began jumping back and forth around Alex, his tail wagging back and forth. Alex just smiled. "Playful now?" He asked and Beau grinned. "I haven't done this in a long time. Or had someone to tackle or chase." Beau said grinning. "Well, Beau your bigger then humans and they couldn't handle your weight if you tackled them at the age you are now." Alex told Beau who grinned. "Well I know that, but you can handle it, because your not human..." He said grinning as he bounced on Alex.

Beau was grinning biggly as he got off and Alex got up and shook the dust off. "See?" Beau said smiling. "Your body can hande it." he said as he grinned. "Well of course I can handle you weight beau, and its only because of my dragon side, if I was never part-dragon, I wouldn't be able to handle 300 tons." Alex told Beau as they walked side by side and finally were at the enterance to the resistent base against the surviving dragon empires. The leader of the base stood at the enterance and saw the pair coming up. "Arrest that man!" He snapped as some soliders came after Alex and prepared to arrest him. "Don't not resist, other wise we will have to use force." The solider said. "And on what charges are you arresting me?" Alex asked. "For stealing the dragon of legend from the dragon booster." The solider said. "If I was stealing him, why would I bring him back?" Alex asked. "i don't know, but orders are orders." The solider said as they placed handcuffs on Alexs wrists. "Wait! Alex didn't try to steal me!" Beau said. "i am sorry dragon of legend, but orders are orders.." The solider said as they took Alex away. Beau is pissed off. "The dragon booster..." He hissed as he dashed off to find the dragon booster. He finally found the db on a bench.

He ran up to the booster and hissed. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Why did you say Alex was trying to steal me?!" Beau snapped at The db. "Because he was. All you ever talked about was him. You were going to try and replace me with him." The db said as a mag enegry from Beau grabbed the db and pinned him against the wall. "I WOULD NEVER REPLACE YOU!!!!" Beau snarled. "ALEX EVEN SAID THAT HE DIDN'T WANT YOUR PLACE AND THAT HE HAD HIS OWN DESTINY TO FULIFILL!!!!" Beau snarled. "He.. did?" The db asked. "YES!!!! HE DID!!!!! I AM TAKING YOU TO THE DRAGON CITY PRISIONS AND MAKING YOU RELEASE HIM!!!! EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO HURT YOU!!!" Beau hissed as he slammed the db onto the saddle and took him to the prisions. Beau magged the db and snarled and placed him right infront of the warden. "Tell them the truth... or else." Beau said as he showed his razor sharp claws and menacely waved them. "Alex... is innocent.... please... release him." The dragon booster said... "He didn't try to steal your dragon?" The warden asked. "No... he didn't." The dragon booster said as the warden sighed. "Fine... Guards, bring out the winged human." The warden said as they left and brought Alex out and uncuffed him. "Your free to go." The warden said as Alex sighed.

He glared menacely at the db who saw how angry Alex was with him. The db cowered a bit as Alex walked by him.... his glare never leaving from the db. "Beau, I am going for a bit. I need to find things out about our new enemy." He said to Beau.. "new enemy?" The warden asked. "Oh... didn't the dragon booster tell you in a mocking way?" Alex asked. "hmm... about the demons? yes." The warden replied. "Well, he may mock it, but its the truth. After all, it is the reason why the other boosters were hurt. No human could bring that much harm apon them like a demon could." Alex told the warden. "So... they do exist....... I'll make sure everyone knows this." The warden said as Alex nodded. "Thank you." He replied. "No thank you for telling us this. If they are as dangerous as you say, we could have serious problems if they come at us all at once." The warden said as he dashed off to warn everyone. The dragon booster pouted in a corner. Beau walked up to the db and used his tail to smack him off the head. "Don't do that again!" Beau hissed as he stomped off. Alex flew off and landed on a nearby building 'Jealiousy..... mans worst enemy.. and it seems Beaus human is full of it... I wouldn't be surprised that if the demons did attack he fled.' Alex thought as he looked onward over the plains and pastures.... then.... he saw a portal. 'What do we have here?' He thought as he saw creatures coming out of it. 'Dammit! DEMONS!' His mind roared as he flew down and came to the dragon booster. "Sound the alarm! Demons are on their way!" Alex exclaimed and Beau nodded and dashed off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

People From The Sky

People grabbed spears and gear to fight the oncoming hord. Demons lined up across the hills right near the gate. "READY MONSTERS?!" The demon leader roared as all the demons and creatures hissed and snarled. The boosters stood at the gate with Alex infront of them. "Ready?!" Alex exclaimed as the boosters nodded... the db was missing but Beau was there. Alex sent enegry to their jakk sticks which magicly transformed into swords. "Whoa!!" The shadow booster exclaimed. "Now you boosters have the power to defeat and destory the demons." Alex told them. "CHARGE!!!!!" The demon leader roared as thousands by thousands of demons charged. "STAND YOUR GROUND!" Alex exclaimed as the boosters nodded reading their swords. The demons got closer and closer. "NOW!" Alex exclaimed as the boosters used their new swords to slice and dice the demons. They began backing up because of the millions of demons that were attacking. "Dammit!! Theres too many!!" The fire booster exclaimed as she was pinned by 25 demons. The other boosters were soon pinned as Alex and Beau backed up into a corner. "Theres no where to go dragon of legend! We will leave with you in tow." One demon hissed. 'To... save everyone.... I'd..." Beau was thinking but Alex intrupted his thinking "Oh no you don't!" Alex hissed. "Your not being taken prisoner!" Alex told him. "But...." Beau was saying but Alex intrupted again. "No, buts! I won't let them take you and kill you. I made a promise and I intend on keeping it!" Alex said and Beau smiled and nodded as Alex stood infront of him. "OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL YOU TAKE MY BROTHER!!!!!" Alex exclaimed as he readied for the battle. "That can be arranged." A demon snarled as they charged at Alex.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FIRE!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A voice screamed out of no where as a huge beam came from the skys destoring the demons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FIRE!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The voice screamed again as another beam came from the skys killing more demons. Suddenly people descended from the skys wearing wierd machinery that fired some sort of thing that pierced through the demons armour and causing blood to fly everywhere. More and more people came from the skys using this machinerys as weapons and destorying the demons. One person grabbed some circle like hook from the ball like weapon and threw it. In four seconds it exploded causing many demons to be killed. "DAMMIT! ITS THE EARTHLINGS!! RETREAT FOR NOW!!!" The demon leader roared as its chest was blown right out and it died. The remaining demons managed to escape.

"Wow...." The shadow booster said as the people that came from the skys were helping the injured. "Looks like we came in time." What looked like to be the leader of these powerful warriors said. "SIR!" One of the warrior exclaimed putting its hand up to its eye. "Et ease corpral... whats the status?" The commander asked. "Sir! The demons have gone back to their own dimension for now! Our scientist detected a portal opening quickly and closing." The warrior said. "Who are you? And what is an earthling?" The shadow booster asked. "Thats what we are." The leader responded. "We are an alien race from a different planet. We've been hunting demons for many a centery now. They first attacked our home planet. Once we fought them off they fled into space. We used the techongly left behind by them and created aircrafts which could fly through space in a blink of an eye. Unlike our previous aircraft which couldn't move fast enough. Now we can go through black holes and not be harmed. Thats how we get to other dimensions." The leader explained but the shadow booster was scratching his head in confusion. The green booster stood there. "You mean that you have devised newer weapons and vehicles that can fight off those demons?" The green booster asked.

"Yes we did." The leader responded. "Wow..." Was all that the fire booster said. "And we can teach your people how to fend themselves against the demons if they are willing to learn." The leader said and the boosters smiled and nodded. "Yes, we could use knowledge like that to help us turn the tides of the battle." The fire booster said smiling. The leader nodded. "But first, we need to build a base of operations so incase you guys need help our men can come to your aid." The leader said and the boosters nodded, the only booster who was not happy was the dragon booster. "We don't need their help!" He exclaimed. "..." The fire booster glared at the dragon booster as she slapped him. "GET A GRIP JERK!!!! WE NEED THEIR HELP!! WE WOULD NOT BE ALIVE IF THEY HADN'T HELPED US!!!!!" She screamed and the dragon booster just growled. The fire booster flayed her hands in the air. "ITS HOPELESS!!!! WE GOT A REJECT, THAT HAS NO RESPECT FOR ANYONE ELSE BESIDES HIMSELF!!!!!!" She screamed as she stormed off. "Whoa.... you got told!" The shadow booster mocked the dragon booster who just growled. "Whatever." He said as he stormed off. The leader of the earthlings just sighed. "Is he always like this?" The leader asked. "Sometimes.... ever since he stopped the war he has it in his head that he was the one who stopped it and Beau didn't do a single things.... he has become very ignorant." The shadow booster said as he sighed. "I HEARD THAT!!!!" The dragons boosters voice was heard from a building. The shadow booster sighed again.

(P.S. The next chapters are abit short, haven't had alot of time to make them longer, but once I have internet access at home *Using High School Computers to Access* I will update them and make them alot longer)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Beaus Tragic Death

Alex had already left and was sitting by the tree with the X mark on it. "Are you Alex herns?" A voice asked. Alex immedately jumped up and looked around. "Who said that?" He asked....... a person in a cloak walked out of the shadows. "I did, now please answer the question." The guy asked. "Maybe, whats it to you?" Alex asked. "I am here to give you a warning..... there will be a tragity in tomorrow....... and this tragity will open darkness up in your heart...... use the crystal near the Muhorta cave to seal yourself up and make sure that the darkness doesn't control you." The guy said... "......." Alex didn't respond. "I must be on my way..... and if your wondering... my name is Dsc." I said as I disappeared into the shadows. Alex just stared and shook it off. "Lets begin training you in magik Alex." Beau said. "Alright my brother." He said as the training began.

Alex went through gruelling training... and at the end of each session he was totally exhausted. "Lets stop for today." Beau said. "How can you... have so.. much enegry... my brother?" Alex asked as he pants. "Because I am the strongest and most powerful gold bone dragon there is.... it is because of myself and my rider that the war was stopped." Beau stated and Alex nodded. "Wanna rest at the tree brother?" Alex asked and Beau chuckled. "Alright, lets rest there for the night."

After awhile of talking and horsing around. Alex yawned and stretches. "Night bro." Alex said. "night..." The next day... would be beaus last............ As they woke.... Alex felt something wasn't right. "Bro... lets go." Alex said and Beau yawned, got up and they dashed to the base. "Demons are swarming from all over!" The commander told Beau and Alex.

Outside

People and Earthlings are walking around the base.... "THEY ARE HERE!!!" An Earthling cried out "SET UP THE BARRIERS!" Another screamed as the barriers were placed up.

Thousand and Thousands of demons began appearing on the hills. "GOD DAMMIT!!! GET MORE MEN!!!!!!!" Beau could feel it...... darkness... hatred.... evil...... and... his own death? 'but... how......'

The hills are covered with demons and monsters of a different world. "KILL THEM ALL!!!! ARCHERS!!!! FIRE!!!!" Millions of arrows flew over the barrier piercing and killing earthlings and dragons... cannons were fired as the barrier was completely destoried. The demons swarmed the base. Killing and destorying all that stood in their way.... they came to a circle room and cornered Alex and Beau. They surrounded the 2. "Only you 2 left!" A demon snarled "beau..." "Alex just run, don't fight." "I am not leaving you my brother, we stand together!"

"KILL THEM!!!"

Alex zipped around Beau deflecting the arrows and shielding Beau while he blasted and mag exploded all the demons he could. The arrows kept on coming and coming, but Beau and Alex put up a marvelous fight. But suddenly... three arrows struck Beau in the neck. Everything suddenly went slow motion. "BEAU!" Alex screamed as Beau slowly fell into his arms. "No.... no. No. Beau... no. Not you...." Alex said as he held his dying brother in his arms. "It should be me... not you... not my only brother..." Alex sobbed. "Al...Alex.... please....." Beau said but the light in his eyes died out.... and he breathed his last... "Beau..... BBBBEEEAAAAUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alex screamed as he cries with Beaus body in his arms. The scream sent a shockwave of energy out and destroyed all the demons. And Alex was left alone.... again..........


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The Destruction Of The Evil Dragon Booster World**

The evil dragon booster world leader Kraton and his armies were celebrating a major victory, but what they hadn't intended on... was that Alex was following them to their world. Soon the main headquarters was underattack!

"Sire! The half-breed is attacking us!!! He's destroying every single one of our forces that try to stop him! What should we do?!" A scout demon asked Kraton. "Lead him to me, Doppelganger isn't ready to awake. Take him to my ship and get him out of here." Kraton told the demon and the demon nodded and dashed off. 'Come half-breed. I'll show you true demonic power!' Kraton thought.

Several screams are heard as the demons are being slaughtered. Soon they door bursted opened and a beserked Alex stood there, eyes flaring gold. Gold draconium electricity zapping all around his body. "So, this is the full extent of a half-breeds power. I never imagined one to contain this much power." Kraton said standing there with his back to Alex. "Its not much of a surprise that my minions slipped up and killed the wrong dragon." He said, his eyes glowing a blood red colour. "But it matters not. Even in the state your in now, your no match for me, for I am Kraton, Second In Command Of The Demonic Earthling Rebellion force." Kraton said as the enegry around his body grew bigger and stronger. "You think your the only one who can use that power?! I can use it too!" Kraton screeched as he charged like a lightning bolt and zipped behind Alex hitting him with a enegry blast sending him through the wall. Alex jumped back up and began defending as both him and Kraton brawled. Soon they were outside as the ground and the air of the dark world of the dragon booster began to crumble as the 2 fought and fought. Soon Alex was thrown against the ground and bashed and beaten down by the enegry of Kraton. "You are no match for me half-breed! Now die with the rest of your world!!" Kraton screamed as Alex slowly got up as the enegry around Kraton grew and grew. Kratons palms were together and he was charging some sort of enegry between them. Suddenly Kraton fired the beam at Alex..... as the enegry collided against Alex, a power within his own heart began emerging. Soon a crystal formed at his chest. It pulsed and the enegry beam was eliminated. "BUT!! HOW?!" Kraton screamed. The enegry from the crystal began pulsing with Alexs body. The enegry gathered within his palms. "I'll avenge Beau, I won't stop, not until I have done what is necessary!" Alex screamed as the put his palms together and a huge golden beam erupted between his palms and slammed into Kraton. "No!!! How can this be?! I... I shouldn't have been defeated!!.... he...hehehe... HAHAHAHAHA!!! It matters not, at least you can come with me to hell!" Kraton screamed as the enegry went right through him, destroying him. Alex tried to fly to the exit.... but it was too late... the exit closed, and the world around him began exploding...

In space the db world that multiple colours soon faded and became normal.....

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**My brothers survival**

In a black room.... eyes slowly woke up..."Wh...where.. am I?" A voice said. "Your... dead... Beau." Another voice responded. "!!!! Dead?! But!! How?!" Beau exclaimed "You died in my sons arms.... arrow to the neck." Beau put his front left paw on his neck... and felt a hole there... his eyes dylated. "But.... ho..how?" Beau stuttered... unable to even believe what was happening. "Simple, after death, all those who fought against darkness, don't disappear.... we are sent here, where we can be with loved ones for eternity." The voice responded. "And... Who is your son?" Beau asked. "................... Alex." The voice responded. "BUT!!! THAT CAN'T BE!!" Beau exclaimed again. "You died! You and his mother!!" Beau yelled. "Yes... we did die." A femine voice responds. "But... we didn't disappear.... we were beside him, and you. That is how come your with us right now, because of the brotherly bond you 2 had.... it has enabled you to be with us, and once his time is die, he'll be here too." The femine voice explains. "but... what are your names?" Beau asked, soon out of the shadow, a male winged dragon appeared. "My name is Darien....." He said, soon a woman with a staff with a crystal on its top appeared. "Maria. That is my name" She tells Beau. "....." Beau didn't respond.... everything to shocking to him.. "Alex.... hes in mortal danger....... the future that we have foreseen for him will not come to be if he dies." Darien said. Beau just looks at them. "What can I do to help him... I'm dead." He tells them. "There is something we all can do, combine our powers..." Maria says. "...Yes.... we must.. for my brothers survival, I'll use ever inch of whats left of my power to save him." Beau said enegry began flowing around him, along with Maria and Dariens.

Alex was franticly looking around as everything was exploding.... he was about to give up hope.... when suddenly a portal opens up. "Huh?" Alex says.... suddenly.. he hears a faint voice... "My... br..brother... h...h..hurry............" Alexs eyes dylated and he charged into the portal as everything around the portal finally gave way...

Soon... Alex stood on ledge that him and Beau always stayed together on... "Beau...even after death.... you still helped me...." Soon teras began flowing out of Alexs eyes.. "My brother.........." He collapses there.... whining softly and keening.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**3000 Years Of Sealment**

Alex slowly got up... feeling hatred against humans... especially against the dragon booster, who should have been there to fight with his brother..... His hands tightened into a fist..... "No... I.. I can't......... I musn't... let.. anger.... get the best of me...... Theres only one way.... To seal myself.. within a crystal. So that my mind can be purged of anger, hatred, and the wanting to kill." Alex said... he walks away.... from the tree....

Soon Alex is in a cave. He looks up, it was where he and Beau first meet. He began chanting, soon a huge crystal erupted from the ground. "The world, will probably forget me... but its for the best.... so that evil can't try and capture me, or evil try and purge my mind." Alex said, his body lifted "3000 years..... it should enable my mind to be free of hatred..." Alex said as a bright light appeared, and soon... Alex was sealed within the crystal...

3000 years would go by.... Alexs predication came true. The world did forget him and of the earthlings and of the war... but one priest said this.

"The winged human will return. He will aid the dragon of legend once again."

**3000 YEARS LATER**

A dragon and its rider strode into this cave... it was Moordryd and Decepshun. He was told of a power signature radiating from this cave, but none dared to enter it because of the rumors and legends of a hidious monster guarding the place. Soon Decepshun decided she wanted not to enter the place any further. She rears up and throws Moordryd off.

A..awa..

Decepshun immedately began looking around, Moordryd was already gone. She shook her head.

Aw..awaken....

She walked further into the cave... and what she saw.... she would never forget.

A large crystal floated in the middle of the room. She walks closer to it, inspecting it and sniffing it... a strange scent was on it.... mixed with human... and dragon. She sniffs it again. 'Why? Why would it have a mixed scent of human and dragon?' She thought. She looks closely at the crystal.... within it... a winged human. 'But!!! Thats impossible!!' She thought backing up. Then she ran out..... not even looking back.

The crystal began cracking. Soon the crystal shattered.... and a young winged human laided on the ground. "....w..?... wh..where.. am.. I?" The human said.... shaking his head... "...I.. I.. I can't remember anything....... why?"

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The Years Go By**

**(Boy does not belong to me.**

**I have permission from Demonicfury to use him in my story)**

As the years went on, the young winged human only remembered one thing... that his name was Alex. But he was perscuted by many people, beaten on, and treated as an outcast. He meet many friends, but had to flee for their own safety. One friend that stood out of all the rest, was Boy. A green dragon of legend. A bond has sparked between Alex and Boy. A bond of brothers. They were seen together almost always. Side by side, never leaving eachothers side... well Boy had to a few times to go to his rider. But something happened, the humans that chased Alex before burned down the place that Boy and Alex had made for themselves. And Alex and boy were seperated for awhile.

**10 YEARS LATER**

Alex was finally at peace. He had found a mansion that belonged to his mother. It is very old... 3009 years old... and it was in perfect condition. Alex had taken residence within the place. He found Banshun 9 years ago and took him in. Banshun, now 12 years old and is able to race and fight. He also has 1 son and 2 daughters. Their names are Thorn, Lucia, and Eliza. But.... something is coming, a dark omen rises. A war that will bring Alexs past back is coming.....


End file.
